


Let Me Treat You (Toramatsu x Reader) (Modern AU) One Shot

by missnekosan



Series: Samurai Love Ballad Party (SLBP) One Shots [4]
Category: Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY, 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel), 天下統一恋の乱 | Tenka Touitsu Koi no Ran (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff romance, Fluffy, One Shot, Romance, Short & Sweet, Sweet, slbp, slbp toramatsu - Freeform, slbp toramatsu x reader, toramatsu x reader, voltage, voltage inc. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missnekosan/pseuds/missnekosan
Summary: A date with Toramatsu~ (●o’∪`o)ノ―♪`*.+
Relationships: SLBP Toramatsu/Reader, Toramatsu/Reader
Series: Samurai Love Ballad Party (SLBP) One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534082





	Let Me Treat You (Toramatsu x Reader) (Modern AU) One Shot

It is past 4PM when you finish your cooking class. Thankfully all your students managed to learn and pull out a kind of difficult traditional Korean recipe you were trying to teach them. You are feeling a little bit proud, seeing that they are all getting better in every class of yours. This batch of students looks promising than the last one who was more of unpassionate and easy-going type.

Cooking has always been, and will always be your passion in life. You just love to cook whether it is for your family, special someone or even strangers. And not only cooking but you also love to teach it to others everything there is in making and preparing meals. So when you finally got this dream job, you were so happy and excited. You couldn’t ask for more.

You are a bit later than usual in closing up the studio where you do your cooking classes with your students. So when you finish closing up, you find a handsome and pretty young man waiting for you just outside.

You walk towards your young lover surprised that he is already there waiting for you, a bit earlier than the time you two have promised to meet.

You ask your young lover, Toramatsu, but before answering you, he holds out his hand and laces his fingers to yours so naturally. This mere action never fails to give you butterflies in the stomach.

Before, when you two first became lovers, it was hard for both of you to show your affections to each other without blushing really hard and sometimes ended up being so awkwardly shy towards each other. But now, as time goes by, slowly, you two have learned to show your love and fondness to each other through these simple actions.

He answers you, eyes full of tenderness and voice laced with sweetness only meant for you. “Well, yeah I said that, but… in the end I just changed my mind. I couldn’t wait any longer so I just decided to come here and fetch you as soon as I finished my part-time job at the cafe.” he says as he holds your hand more firmly and tugs you more closer to him. You can’t help but blush at how he is being so sweet and honest to you right now.

“So where are we going?” you ask, your voice filled with excitement.

“To the newly opened dessert shop that I told you before. I heard that their traditional sweets are really good, so I want to bring you there,” he says, smiling at you.

You both arrive at the shop. The place is small yet the ambiance feels homey and calm, and you like it. Seeing the beautifully and intricately arranged sweets in the counter makes your eyes sparkle. It looks deliciously good. Everything. Surely, Toramatsu knows you so well.

Both of you are having a quiet, lovely conversation with cold tea and Sikhye (sweet rice punch/drink) on your hands in a small table outside the shop, with an array of bite-sized and uniquely made desserts in front of you two. A nice view of the street with trees along the road and flowers in terracotta pots displayed everywhere near the shops fills your eyes.

“Thank you for bringing me here, Toramatsu.” You say to your sweet boyfriend as you take another soft bite of that dainty Hwajeon or flower rice cakes and take a sip of your cold rice punch.

“This is nothing. You know I like spending time with you like this,” he says sweetly.

“Okay, because you have treated me in this nice place, how abou I treat you too? I will buy you anything. Do you want something or you want to do something this weekend? Want to go visit a place? Anything you like, tell me~”

“I, hmm.. I can’t think of anything, really. You don’t have to treat me too, I just like to pamper you all the time. Still, thank you.” he says smiling at you.

“I, I know..!” you say, blushing at his words, “but I want to do something for you...something that you like. Just anything. I don’t want to always be the one to receive things. I also want to pamper you...you know!” you kind of pouted at him.

You sigh, feeling a bit disheartened and disappointed about it.

Of course, Toramatsu notice this right away, the dismay that is clearly shown in your face. But he stays quiet. To be honest, just the thought alone makes his heart flutter, making him blush and feel a bit shy about it, realizing to himself that you also want to make him feel special, happy and pampered. Learning that from you he feels so happy right now.

So your lover consider it more. What he wants. A few quiet moments pass.

“Then, ummm…” he says, his voice sounding shy and his face turning a bit red like a tomato.

You suddenly wondered why he looks like that. Still, you listen to him carefully, hoping he will finally tell you what he wants.

“How about, umm…” he falters.

“Hmm..?” you curiously responds as you lean closer to look carefully at him and listen to him.

“I, umm...how about, you, umm…”

“Hmm, what?”  
“I, umm.. I want you to...umm...call me ‘oppa’ from now on…” he finally says, his cheeks and ears in a deep shade of blush red.

A bit surprised about how simple his wish is, yet, you like it. He looks so cute, blushing and shy yet trying to look stern in front of you. And the fact that he wants to be called ‘oppa’ gives you this weird yet warm and oddly excited feeling.

“Umm..okay...Oppa.” you say timidly.

Both of you, looking bashful and innocent, like grade schoolers experiencing their first puppy love.


End file.
